


Kiss Me With Adventure

by gayhoneyboob, nataliaromanovas



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F, Mercer is a dick, Pirates, Running Away, So is Beckett's dad, warning: mercer and becketts dad hit her
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 22:52:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10626810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayhoneyboob/pseuds/gayhoneyboob, https://archiveofourown.org/users/nataliaromanovas/pseuds/nataliaromanovas
Summary: If there's one thing Chastity Beckett never expected to happen in her stuffy aristocratic life, it was to be whisked away by a charming young woman. (Lesbian Pirates of The Caribbean AU- fem!beckett and fem!jack.)





	1. Fine China and Gold

**Author's Note:**

> ha lol it beckett and jack but they lesbian enjoy. me and my wife (who now has an ao3 account (gayhoneyboob)) teamed up to write this again n tbh im so pleased with this it's so gay i have shed real life tears over it

Chastity Beckett fanned herself demurely in the drawing room of the Mercer household, the tight golden silk corset her father had compelled her to wear digging into her ribs in the oppressive summer heat of the city. She listened intently to the murmurs of men from the next room, straightening her spine while practicing her most charming smile as the voices drew closer, preparing to be paraded like some piece of meat. From the little information Beckett had managed to overhear, Ian Mercer worked under her father for the East India Trading Company and was of noble standing, so in theory they should have been a match made in heaven - that is if Beckett had faith in such ideals.  
"Chastity. Come meet Mr Mercer." her father called, failing to mask his coldness towards his daughter. Beckett's stomach dropped upon hearing her name fall from her father's mouth but she retained her passive smile as she walked gracefully towards him. Eighteen years of life had taught her that it is best to perform to the will of men if you wanted to survive in this cruel, unforgiving world.

Chastity gave a customary curtsey in the direction of her father, barely looking him in the eye before her gaze was drawn towards her apparent husband-to-be. He looked young - perhaps in his early to mid-twenties - but there was something about his features that made him look older and much more sinister than Beckett could have imagined him. She stepped up to him and gave another curtsey under the watchful eye of her father, Mercer's parents and Mercer himself, a coy smile fixed on her face. Mercer regarded her with a scientific eye before kissing her outstretched hand. Beckett contained a shudder at the feel of his oddly dry, almost scaly lips against her skin. Ian smiled at her but the expression stretched his face taut, making it look more like a grimace. She noticed that the smile didn't reach his eyes.  
"It's a pleasure to meet you," she said, keeping her voice strong but sweet.

"I thought she would be... more well-endowed, sir," Mercer said bluntly to her father, as if she wasn't there at all aside for the fact that his clammy grip still lingered on her hand.  
"Didn't we all, Mr Mercer. There's a reason she remains out of wedlock at this age. It is far overdue that someone made an honest woman of her," her father replied, giving a bitter guffaw that the other men mimicked. Chastity felt her resentment boiling to the surface, her father's jeers repeating in her head. Her perfectly constructed facade crumbled as she jerked her hand from Mercer's clutches.  
"At least I haven't contracted the pox from endless nights with a multitude of prostitutes!" Beckett spat venomously, her heart seething with rage. In a matter of a few chaotic seconds, her father slapped her across the face with tremendous force, the sound of skin meeting skin ringing in her ears. Chastity stood swaying on the spot, mouth hanging open with shock as she cradled her throbbing cheek. It had never bothered her when her father hit her before, but in front of company she couldn't stop the hot tears of humiliation and anger falling from her eyes before she ran from the room.  
"I apologise for my daughter's outburst. I begin to wonder if she will ever learn how to behave," Mr Beckett said rancorously. Ian Mercer laughed in response and replied sharply, tongue darting over his thin dry lips.  
"It's alright, sir. I like them feisty."

Chastity found herself in one of the generic rooms of the Mercer household. She slammed the door behind her, leaning forwards with her hands on the edge of a large table as she tried to stop the flow of her shame-induced tears. Mercer's words echoed in her head as she fought to control her breathing - the damned corset not doing anything to aid the effort - and she felt herself shaking with anger.  
"'I thought she would be more well-endowed'!" she spat at nobody in particular, mimicking Mercer's raddled face. Once her anger had subsided somewhat she cupped her stinging cheek and rubbed the pad of her thumb over it, feeling the embers of her indignation burning once more at the thought of how her father treated her. Sometimes she wondered what it would be like to not be born into aristocracy - were women treated differently if they weren't of 'noble blood'? She allowed herself to ponder this for a moment before she heard the door behind her open and she spun to see the smirking face of Ian Mercer. He advanced towards her, closing the door behind him and cutting off the only way out of the room. Suddenly it felt a lot smaller. Chastity regarded him with candid distrust as he slowly made his way across the room to stand in front of her, the same lewd, repugnant sneer fixed on his face.

"So impertinent," Mercer muttered, taking a painfully strong grip of her chin and forcibly tilting her head up. She met his gaze fiercely, her eyes heralding defiance and the refusal to submit herself to such a man as Mercer. He smirked as she heard the rustle of her dress before his fingertips met her thigh and she reacted with the first thing she could think of - she stamped on his foot, hard. His sharp intake of breath and the way he fell back were an indication of the pain she had inflicted, and before he could even speak she hoicked up the hem of her skirt and kneed him solidly in the groin. He fell to one knee with a loud cry of pain and stayed there, sniffling, even as Beckett's father burst into the room. He didn't speak, turning brick red as he was met with the fallen figure of a winded Mercer and the innocent, sweet smile of Chastity. The carriage ride home was a quiet one.

The coachman pulled up outside the elaborate steps leading to the front door of Beckett Manor and opened the door of the carriage. Her father stepped out, dusting his overcoat down meticulously, and Chastity followed on. They stayed rooted firmly to the ground until the carriage pulled away and Mr Beckett roughly grabbed his daughter by her pale and bony wrist, dragging her forcefully inside their cavernous house. He flung the door shut with such strength that the whole house shook.  
"What in the hell were you thinking you bitch!" her father leant in and screamed into her face, drops of spit hitting her face. "You should be grateful someone of such status wants to marry you, you dirty little slut." He continued to fire a barrage of insults towards her, but Chastity did not flinch and nor did she argue - instead she remained perfectly still.  
"You will apologise to the family tomorrow. You will be wedded to this man whether you like it or not," Mr Beckett instructed, his anger subsiding as his usual inhospitable tone returned. Chastity remained silent as she turned on her heel and climbed the spiral staircase to her room where she threw herself down onto her bed, arms folded in disgust towards Mercer, her father and men in general. She lay there wondering what it would be like to exist without a man to restrain and shape her; considering how freeing it would be to live only amongst women. She removed her wig, then called for a maid to liberate her from the constricting corset before undressing down to her underwear and crawling in to bed - content in finally being alone.


	2. The Runaway Bride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> time 2 meet jackie

Chastity's sleep was turbulent. She found herself frozen in the liminal space between waking and sleeping, restlessly plagued by dreams. When she awoke in the morning to see the weak sunlight filtering into her bedroom, all she could recall from a night of dreaming was the glimpse of a bright smile and the smooth sensation of tanned skin.  
Beckett shook off the memories and got out of bed, dressing herself and leaving to find some breakfast. She was glad that she didn't have to wear a corset seeing as she wasn't in such obviously desirable company like Mercer, but her happiness soon faded when she stepped out of her bedroom and into the hallway to find her father waiting for her.  
"I'm taking you to see a ship today," he began, his tone as cold as always. "I think it would do you some good to see men's work - maybe it will help you remember you are just a woman and it will put you in your place."

Chastity let a drawn out sigh escape her lips and her shoulders fell as she contemplated her options - either she refused and faced punishment, probably being locked in her room with no food for a week, or she could put on her mask and pretend the work of men amazed her. At least if Beckett went along with this charade she could soak up some sea air at the docks, or maybe she would catch a glimpse of some ordinary women and their beautiful, sturdy cloth dresses.  
"Shall we take our leave then, father?" Chastity asked, a forced saccharine sweetness to her voice as she fluttered her eyelashes.  
"Not dressed like that. Go change into something more elegant. Mr Mercer might be there," her father spoke, narrowing his eyes as memories of yesterday saturated the atmosphere. Chastity cursed her father inwardly but cooperated so as not to sabotage her chance of relative freedom, then turned away and returned to her room. She sat down on her bed in a huff and rang the small hand held bell on her nightstand to call for her maid. The patter of feet across the wooden floorboards of the antiquated house sounded out before the door inched open and the maid stepped inside Beckett's room.  
"'Ello Miss Beckett, 'ow can I be of 'elp?" her maid asked gently, the mellifluous twang of her country accent causing Beckett's heart to flutter.  
"May you fetch for me one of my fine dresses? I think, perhaps, the blue one?" Chastity pondered over the colour for a few seconds before affirming her decision.  
"Certainly, ma'am," the maid answered, giving a clumsy curtsey and stumbling out of the room.  
"Thank you, Hettie," Beckett called out after her, biting her lip as she watched the gentle sway of Hettie's hips under the gathered fabric of her skirt.

Once the dress had been retrieved and Chastity's ribs had been sufficiently constricted, she was almost ready to go. She sat perfectly still as Hettie applied her makeup and styled her wig, trying to ignore the flickers of a stirring sensation in her stomach every time Hettie's dainty, practiced fingertips brushed her skin.  
"There you are," Hettie said proudly, standing back to admire her work. "I 'ave to say, you look gorgeous, Miss Beckett."  
Chastity couldn't suppress a blush as she said, "Thank you, Hettie. You are dismissed until the evening."  
With a nod and a curtsey, Hettie gracefully left the room. Chastity sat for a long moment, preparing herself to be the perfect daughter, even though every fibre of her yearned to just run away from all the staid stuffiness of it all.  
"Chastity?" her father's voice rang out through the door. "Stop tallying already."  
Chastity didn't grace him with a reply and instead opened the door to greet him with a cold glare, brushing past him and making her way to the door without a backward's glance.

The coachman opened the door to the carriage and lifted Chastity up, helping her into it in the most gentlemanly way possible, yet she couldn't stop the wave of nausea that rolled over her when she felt his rough grip on her hips. Mr Beckett slammed down in his seat and he turned his steely glare on his daughter.  
"I want you to be on your best behaviour today. None of that funny business. You will do as you are told and speak only when spoken to, and lastly you will respect every man who talks to you. Do I make myself clear?" he asserted, voice devoid of any feeling other than disgust.  
"Yes, sir!" Beckett barked sarcastically in return, but reigned in her temper as her father's lips curled in to a hideous snarl. The Becketts sat in a palpable air of discontent, turning to look out of their respective windows and putting as much distance between each other as they could manage. Eventually they pulled into the docks of Port Royal, the cacophony of sailors and merchants filling Chastity's ears, giving her a strange sense of excitement. She hopped down delicately from the carriage and opened her navy lace parasol immediately, already feeling the heat of the morning sun beating down on her pale skin. Mr Beckett took a rough hold on his daughter's wrist as he marched her quickly to the docks. Before her stood the most marvellous ship she had ever seen, its blue and gold paint shining like a gem against the glittering sea.  
"Here she is. Quite a piece of work you know. The men who operate this ship are the ones who run this world, Chastity. You women exist only to look pretty and serve our primal instincts - it's high time you got that into your thick skull," her father explained, his tone cruelly mocking as he looked down his nose at her. Before she could respond, a man Chastity recognised as an employee of the East India Trading Company came running up to her father at great speed, his face contorted in worry as he caught his breath then whispered something into her father's ear. The blood drained from his face and his already taut expression grew even more drawn.  
"Stay here. Don't you dare even think about moving or you will never see the light of day again," her father snapped authoritatively and Chastity gave a half-hearted nod in return - as if she would listen to him. As soon as her father was out of sight Beckett steadily paced up and down the dock, assessing the magnificent ship, before making the conscious decision to defy her father and board it to look around. Chastity decided it couldn't hurt to take a quick look around the interior of the ship before returning to her spot; her father would be never have to know if she was careful enough, and she was well practiced in being careful. 

Meanwhile, further down the port, a young woman by the name of Jacqueline Sparrow was leaning against a rum barrel, one corner of her tricorn hat jauntily perched over her eyes. Her flawless skin was a deep shade of umber, shining radiantly in the morning sunlight. Her dark hair was wound into intricate dreadlocks that contoured her high cheekbones and wide jaw, resting on her muscled shoulders and dangling down her back. She was clothed in a haphazard assortment of shirts, vests and beaded necklaces, complete with a red bandana tied around her wrist for later use.

To the average passer-by Jackie appeared to be having a kip but in actuality she was wide awake, carefully albeit lazily gazing around the dock as people of various social standing drifted past, doing mundane tasks of all sorts. She was about to settle down for a real nap when something caught her eye - a magnificent vessel glittering in the daylight, its sails folded but still heralding a great, daunting power that proposed a thousand possibilities. The dark cerulean paint perfectly complimented the shimmering golden edges, gleaming all colours like the scales of the rare dorado. Unable to resist getting closer, Jackie casually stood up and sauntered down the walkway until she was surreptitiously stood beside the great hull, and that's when something else caught her eye. It had almost blended in before due to its similar blue hue but now it stood out like a pearl: the bustle of an opulent dress, attached to an equally luxurious skirt layered thickly with petticoats. However, it was what was swathed in this blue that really caught Jackie's eye.  
She couldn't take her eyes off the woman donning the dress. Unlike it did for so many others, the powdered white of her face failed to age her youthful complexion or dim her blue eyes, full of excitement as she glanced around as if to check she wasn't being watched. Her cheeks were flushed with what could have been mischievous elation and then she was gone, disappearing into the belly of the ship. Jackie felt a pang of disappointment but forced it down - she was there to steal a ship, not to fawn over some pretty girl. Wandering up and down the dock she couldn't find a ship that so captured her heart like the blue one - an ornamental plaque on the side read 'La Bella Luna', furthering her desire to commandeer that ship in particular - and so, when nobody was looking, she clambered aboard. So full of childish delight was she at being aboard the ship of her dreams, she completely and utterly forgot about the girl who had also climbed aboard and was still exploring deep beneath the deck.


	3. I Wanna Feel That Sea Breeze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jackie is a lean mean seducing machine

Jackie unfurled the sails and hoisted the rigging, having learnt well from her days disguised as a young lad on various pirate ships across the seven seas. She took a bearing on her golden compass which glinted in the sun and La Bella Luna began to inch slowly away from Port Royal, Jackie's muscular hands tightly gripping the helm. Back on the dock, a crowd of men had gathered to watch, their panicked screams akin to seagulls fighting over a scrap of food. In the centre of the rabble stood a man Jackie recognised as the notoriously ruthless Mr Beckett, Governer of the East India Trading Comapny, wrath exuding from him as he went red in the face and raved incoherently about a 'Chastity'. Jackie wondered for a moment what a chastity was before deciding she didn't really care since she got what she came for, and with that she raised two fingers in a distasteful gesture at the spluttering cod's head. She cackled triumphantly to herself as she wrestled the boat around to face out to sea - leaving the docks behind as she considered the infinite prospects that lay out in front of her. Without warning, a delectably smooth yet aggrieved voice abruptly interrupted Jackie's thoughts.  
"What the bloody hell is going on here?!"

Jackie couldn't believe her eyes as a woman emerged from below deck, her eyes full of fear and confusion - but there was an undeniable glint of excitement nestled amongst the negative emotions. That's when Jackie realised that it was the same girl she had seen board the ship earlier but promptly forgotten. Now it was the two of them - two, rather than one as Jackie had intended - with the ship to themselves. This girl, clearly discernible as the daughter of some nobleman from a glance at her attire, not only had clearly never done physical labour for a day in her life, but she also had horrendous sea legs. Every gentle sway of the ship had her staggering, almost tripping over her skirts, and using the mast to keep herself upright.  
"I'll ask again!" she said loudly, her voice a touch shrill as her hair whipped her face in the ocean breeze and the ship hit a particularly high wave. "What the bloody hell is going on here?"  
Jackie, still transfixed by the angry and terrified girl's beauty, blinked. She mustered a confident smile and swaggered to stand before the girl who still clung to the mast as if it were a lifeline.  
"The name's Sparrow. Jackie Sparrow," she said cheerfully, extending a hand in greeting. "I'm the captain of this ship!"  
"You? A captain?" the girl replied incredulously.  
"Got it in one, sweetheart."

Chastity couldn't believe what was happening. She had intended on briefly exploring the ship and now here she was, stranded in the middle of the ocean on a ship that was totally foreign to her, in the company of a stranger who - although she was pretty - was clearly overconfident and practically shouted everything.  
"Look, you klazomaniac-" Chastity began to say, stopping when Jackie suddenly leaned in close.  
"Whoa there, Miss Roiderbanks," she interrupted smoothly, a smile playing on her lips, "I don't believe you introduced yourself. It's only polite," she added with a mock pout.  
Chastity briefly closed her eyes, both to quell her anger and vague nausea from standing on a ship being buffeted by waves, before opening them again to look Jackie in the eye.  
"I am Chastity Beckett and I demand you take me back to Port Royal before you shipwreck us and get us both killed!"

Jackie took a soft grip of Chastity's chin as she tilted her head up to look into her eyes. Chastity's heart skipped a beat - presumedly due to having still not quite found her sea legs. Jackie's touch felt nothing like Mercer's or her father's; it was calculated yet gentle, soft yet firm. Chastity felt a flush run to her powdered cheeks as she gulped, suddenly overwhelmed by the beauty of her technical kidnapper. She took in Jackie's well-built form, her broad muscular shoulders visible under her dangerously unbuttoned shirt and the sheen of sweat on her deep brown skin. Chastity bit her lip as she slowly moved her gaze back to meet Jackie's eyes, glimmering like amber in the sun. She was jolted from her thoughts as Jackie cleared her throat expectantly.  
"Like what you see, princess?" Sparrow jested, a languid smirk playing on her full lips.  
"I-I... I-" Chastity stuttered, embarrassment heating up her face. Jackie laughed - no, giggled - at Beckett as she stammered over her words, amused by her awkwardness.  
"As I was saying, luv, I can't be turning this here ship back to Port Royal," she began, letting the 'Port' pop in her mouth lewdly. "Y' see, I'm the Captain - I give the orders." Jackie gave a seductive wink as she released Beckett's face and sauntered back to the bow of the ship. Chastity stood there, mouth open and cheeks burning with exhilaration as her hand cupped her chin which felt so exposed after Jackie had released it. She shook herself out of her trance and stumbled over to the Captain, swaying side to side as waves beat against the side of their ship.  
"My father will have us both hanged when he catches up to us!" Beckett protested, but there was a lack of conviction to her words as the sea air rushed past her and ignited a deep sense of true freedom in the pit of her stomach.  
Jackie gave another of her seemingly trademark grins and she turned to face Beckett, her ornate dreadlocks bouncing as she moved.  
"That's why I created a little 'distraction' back on land, doll," Jackie responded jovially, raking her eyes deliberately over Beckett's petite body.

Chastity still couldn't believe she was out at sea, free from her father's control. She had always wanted to escape her life somehow, and had even formed a few intricate albeit flawed plans, but now she had what she wanted it was overwhelming. Here she was, on a huge ship with nothing but a gown, a parasol and a girl who was too pretty for her own good.  
"What 'distraction' is it exactly, may I ask?" Chastity found herself asking, trying to cover up the fact that she had been gawking at Jackie for too long.  
"Ah, don't worry yourself with that," Jackie said dismissively. When Chastity persisted, she added, "You'll find out later, sweetheart. But for now it's for me to know and you to pontificate your pretty little head on as we sail thusly so magnificently through the ocean waves, with the wind in our hair and the salty sea breeze to flood our olfactory senses. Savvy?"  
Chastity didn't even know how to reply to that.  
"Uh... savvy?" she guessed, unsure. Jackie laughed before spinning on one heel and walking to fix a notch of rigging, moving to the helm and standing there with all the superiority one would expect a captain to have. Seeing Jackie standing there with an absent-minded yet confident smile playing on her lips, Chastity's heart beat faster and she felt her skin flushing again.  
'Must be seasickness,' she unconvincingly told herself. She averted her eyes from Jackie's proud figure and set her gaze upon the horizon, watching as Port Royal - the closest she had ever got to the ocean until today - moved further and further away until it was a mere speck. Then it was gone, and Chastity smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't worry it gets gayer soon kiddos


	4. An Uninvited Guest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chastity has a gay awakening

Chastity trailed after Jackie like a duckling, slowly becoming more steady on her feet as she made her way to the wheel.  
"Do you have any idea where we are going?" she questioned, eyebrows raised as the reality of the situation sunk in.  
"Does anyone?" Jackie playfully answered Beckett's question with one of her own.  
"Don't you need a crew to commandeer, Captain?" Chastity continued, a hint of sarcasm to her voice. Jackie let out a hearty chuckle before teasing the dainty woman, batting her eyelashes innocently.  
"Do you ever stop asking questions, ma chérie?"  
If a man were to mock Beckett like this, he would be on the floor clutching his groin in a matter of seconds, but Jackie's smooth suave demeanour made her heart palpitate - and this time it wasn't because of her corset.  
"My mother did always say I was curious of mind..." Beckett trailed off, averting her gaze from Jackie's eyes to her plump lips.  
"And what does Mummy dearest think of her little girl running away with a strapping young pirate such as meself?" Jackie asked, puffing her chest out proudly, inadvertently revealing more cleavage than Beckett had ever seen a woman show.  
"Seeing as she has been buried six feet under for 6 years now, I doubt she has anything to say on the matter. Although, I'm sure if she were here she would support my decision to leave my father far behind," Chastity said, her voice wavering as she struggled to look anywhere besides Jackie's partially exposed breasts.  
"It's alright, honey. You can look at me if you want," Jackie whispered into her ear, her voice low and soft as her breath danced over Beckett's smooth skin. Beckett tugged at the fine blue silk of her dress, a feverish heat taking hold of her as she choked back a gasp.  
"So what of your parents? Do they know you've turned to a life of crime, stealing ships and govenor's daughters?" Chastity asked, her chest heaving up and down as she struggled to breathe regularly.  
"They're both in a similar, how shall I say, _predicament_ as your mother, so I think you'll find they're rather unable to offer any input on my comings and goings. Not that they would've noticed anyway," Jackie said, biting her lip as she noticed how overheated Chastity looked in her layered frock.  
"Y'know you should probably take that corset off before you pass out, love."

"I'd love to," Chastity said, only just realising how hard it was becoming to breathe. Her chest felt tight from both the heat of the day and her flushed skin, and the best way to relieve this constriction was to remove the infernal garment she so hated.  
"So why don't you?" Jackie quipped, unabashedly staring at Chastity's heaving chest.  
"Because Hettie isn't here," Chastity said, exasperated. "She's the one that helps me put this bloody thing on every morning and take it off in the evening!"  
"Then what you're saying is..." Jackie drawled, stepping closer and tilting her head to see the intricately woven laces practically fettering Chastity within the whalebone and chemise foundation. It wasn't a surprise she was having trouble breathing, seeing as a corset as unyielding as this one was made for women who use their lungs only to emit the occasional insouciant titter. Chastity, however, was not one of those glib women, and needed to be freed from her corset lest she pass out.  
"Alright, let me see if I can do it," Jackie announced.  
"You?" Chastity said, her incredulous tone almost crass, "I didn't think you'd know how do undo a corset. I mean, you don't-"  
"Don't wear one?" Jackie interrupted. "I like my chest significantly un-crushed by corsets, thank you very much. But I can work this out."  
She took a firm hold of Chastity's hips - either not noticing or not commenting on the instant blush that spread across the paler girl's cheeks - and swivelled her around so she had access to her corset's lacing.  
"This looks... less easy than I thought," Jackie admitted, her rakish grin still unwaveringly fixed across her features. "Hold still."  
Chastity did just that, blind to what Jackie was doing, but the amount of tugging and prodding seemed to indicate some sort of progress. After a minute of struggling there was the soft swish of material coming free and the corset finally fell away.  
"Yes!" Jackie cried triumphantly, giving the offending corset a joyous kick sending it spinning across the deck. Chastity, meanwhile, was taking in deep, welcome breaths of sea air.  
"Thank you," she said with a genuine, beaming smile at Jackie.  
"No problem," Jackie replied immediately. Then, with a glint in her eye, she said, "Though if you ever need a hand removing any of the rest of your clothes..."

Chastity's mind instantly wandered off - images of transparent fabric slipping down lean shoulders and slender fingers delicately sliding up her thigh flooded her senses. She shook off her thoughts and her flush deepened as she tried to formulate a coherent answer.  
"I'll keep that in mind," Chastity began, half joking, half genuinely considering the offer. "Although you really ought not proposition an engaged woman." Jackie's heart sank and her throat constricted to learn that Beckett was to be married, although she wasn't sure why seeing as she hasn't even known the girl a day.  
"Oh, I see.... you have a fiancé?" Jackie asked, her confident aura faltering for the first time in her life.  
"I suppose I do, or well, did? God, he was horrible, I only met him once and he... well, he... he tried to touch me. So I stamped on him. I hate him," Beckett spat the last few words out viciously. She grasped Jackies hands and looked up at her with her glossy wide eyes. "Why are men so awful, Jackie?"  
Beckett nestled her head into the crevice of Jackie's bosom who reached a comforting arm around her, her thumb stroking the small of her back.  
"That's why I don't have a taste for men, sweetheart," Jackie murmured, her chin resting on top of Beckett's head.  
"What do you mean?" the smaller woman enquired, confusion and naïvety layered thick in her sweet voice. Jackie gave a half-suppressed laugh before she realised Beckett was serious.  
"It means that I only get with women," she explained, moving her head down so their cheeks were pressed together.

"I didn't know you could do that!" Chastity marvelled.  
"Sure you can," Jackie said with a laugh. "I haven't felt love for a man my whole life."  
Thinking about Jackie's words, all of Chastity's feelings throughout her time as a young adult suddenly became clear - the way her heart jumped when Hettie brushed against her skin, the way she could never take her eyes off the girls singing in the liturgical choir, and why she couldn't stop blushing in the presence of Jackie Sparrow. She had always felt different - what with her father forcing her to marry a piece of scum like Mercer and practically forcing his ideal of the perfect daughter into her soul - but now she knew why. She liked girls.  
A grin spread across Chastity's face as she thought this but it abruptly changed into a look of shock when she heard,  
"I knew I'd catch up to you."  
Whirling around, Chastity saw the last person she wanted to see. Ian Mercer was climbing aboard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> o shit


	5. Crossing All The Lines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> goodbye mercer you stinky

Chastity felt sick to her stomach at the sight of him.  
"Why are you here?" she demanded, feeling herself shaking with anger and fear when he didn't even grace her with a reply, instead turning his austere yet smug gaze to look over Jackie. His lip curled in a sneer as he took in her carefree yet intentionally disheveled appearance.  
"I could say the same to you, Miss Beckett," he said in a tone so sickly sweet with condescendence it made Chastity feel as if she was being drowned in honey.  
"What do you mean?" she asked defensively, her hands balled into fists in the skirts of her dress.  
"I mean why are you here with... _that_ ," Mercer said lazily, a sneer twisting his face as Jackie bristled in anger.  
" _'That'_ happens to be someone much better than you!" Chastity retorted, eyes flashing with unbridled fury. Mercer scowled and stepped closer to her, grabbing her slender wrist and twisting it so Beckett cried out in pain.  
"I'll teach you how to talk to a man, you bitch," he snarled, grabbing her face hard and digging his fingers in. "Looks like you didn't learn from the last time I was with you, so now-"  
Mercer was cut off as a fist slammed into his throat. He stumbled back, wheezing, eyes watering.  
"Take your filthy hands off of her, you disgusting scumbag," Jackie shouted, looking angrier than Chastity had ever seen her father be.  
"You-" Mercer tried.  
"No! You don't get to speak," Jackie interrupted angrily. "You aren't worth being stepped on by her. You don't deserve to even step your foul feet upon the deck of this ship. Barnacles are more welcome on this ship than you!"  
Mercer couldn't even speak - to him, he had never witnessed such audacity. A woman speaking to him like this was unheard of, and he wasn't going to stand for it.  
"Listen here, you-"  
But Jackie didn't give him the chance. She marched towards him and grabbed him by the lapels of his jacket, slamming his back against the railing and leaning in close.  
"Get off my ship, you insignificant, rancid, disgusting cumberworld."  
With that, she spat in his eyes and pushed him overboard.

Chastity stood there, utterly dumbfounded by what had just unfurled, her heart beating rapidly in a fit of sudden arousal. She ran over to Jackie, hands lifting her skirt from the hips slightly to avoid tripping over the lengthy fabric.  
"That was bloody fantastic, Jackie!" she shouted, her eyes ablaze with life. She rocked forward on her tiptoes and flung her arms around the captain's neck. Jackie leaned in for what she thought was a grateful hug but was instead met with a pair of teeth colliding against her own. Beckett's wet lips slid over Jackie's awkardly and she couldn't help but pull away laughing.  
Beckett shrunk back into herself, feeling more self-conscious than she ever thought humans could manage.  
"O-Oh, I'm sorry... I thought..." Chastity began weakly, pressing her fingertips together in embarrassment, only to be interrupted by a beaming Jackie.  
"You've never kissed anyone before, have you?" Beckett shook her head quickly, ashamed of her closeted upbringing. Jackie reeled her in again, hands settling around her thin waist as she spoke softly into Beckett's ear.  
"Let me show you how it's done." She nipped the smaller girls ear flirtatiously, eliciting a soft moan from her rouge tinted lips. Jackie left a trail of kisses across Beckett's cheek as she worked her way to her mouth. She kissed Chastity gently and steadily to begin with, before slipping her tongue inside. Beckett closed her eyes and sighed into Jackie's mouth, consumed by a sense of bliss and safety. They began to pick up the pace, Jackie's grip on Chastity's waist tightening as the kiss became deeper and more passionate. Eventually the two had to pull apart, gasping for air.  
"Oh my Lord," Beckett breathed out, her voice shaking. "That was incredible." Jackie swayed side to side, fixing her hat which was thrown slightly off centre from the contact, before sauntering back over to the wheel.  
"Anytime, ma poupée," she called over her shoulder, giving Beckett the seductive, lop-sided grin only she could pull off. "Except perhaps not right now, for you see, someone has to steer this here magnificent vessel."

"What's our heading?" Chastity asked, still flushed and titillated by the osculation that she had just experienced.  
"No clue," Jackie responded cheerily. "Although I did buy a map from some merchant guy a couple of days ago if you'd like to check it out."  
Chastity could barely contain herself. First she had met a beautiful girl, then she had seen Mercer be pushed overboard (who was now frantically paddling away in the small rowing boat he had arrived in) and now she got to have a wild adventure? It was almost too good to be true.  
"Where's the map, then?" she queried excitedly. Jackie's answer was a jerk of her head towards a satchel lying in the corner of the deck, previously unnoticed by Beckett. The noble-girl ran to it and tugged out a rolled-up piece of ancient-looking parchment, barely able to stop her hands trembling with exhilaration.  
"This?" she said brightly, thrusting it towards her Captain-turned-first girlfriend. Jackie took the flaxen scroll and opened it wide, laying it flat on a dry patch of floor. The map showed a highly detailed sketch of what was obviously the ocean and the surrounding islands, clear as day to Jackie but totally foreign to the previously-sequestered Chastity. There were scribbles all over the map and Chastity frowned thoughtfully at them until Jackie stepped in.  
"There," she said, grinning, and pointed at a spot marked on the map. Though she was a woman of noble birth who was educated enough to read, Chastity could barely make out the involute calligraphy. She squinted at it, unable to decipher any words in the squiggles of ink.  
"What does it say?" she asked eventually.  
"It says Île des Violettes," Jackie replied.  
"Île des Violettes," echoed Chastity. The taste of the French on her English tongue was as sweet as her kiss with Jackie.  
"Island of Violets," Jackie translated. "That's our heading."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> they say french is the language of luv. also did you know violets are the gayest flowers


	6. She's Got Lips Like Wine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> my wife gayhoneyboob wrote all this chapter on her own because i was living it up in greece!

La Bella Luna cleaved through the azure swell of the ocean, its sails billowing grandly, golden accents flaring under rays of the hot, bright sun. Chastity fanned herself best she could with her hands - unused to not having a handheld fan to generate her own small breeze - and panted, grimacing as sweat dripped down the back of her neck. She was sat in a patch of shade beside the mast in an attempt to cool down, to no avail.  
"Remember my offer?" Jackie spoke up suddenly, dropping down from the rigging to crouch beside her humid first mate.  
"What?" Chastity said breathlessly, her head swimming.  
"When we took off your corset, it meant you could breathe," Jackie elaborated. "But in this heat you're still draped in your own ocean of fabric. It would make sense to take some of it off, non?" Then, slyly, she added, "You're not naked under the dress, are you?"  
"Of course not!" Chastity retorted indignantly. "I have a chemise and stockings."  
"Then take off your dress!" Jackie said sharply, concern lacing her usually light tone. "You're sweating too much as it is. It feels good to have yourself bared to the elements, trust me."  
Chastity debated her options. Removing her dress on the deck of a ship in the middle of the ocean - in the presence of a new consort - seemed improper, but she couldn't deny that the prospect of actually feeling the breeze and salty ocean spray against her bare skin sounded good.  
"Alright," she said finally. "Help me get my wig off, will you?"  
With rather less elegance than she would usually have with Hettie's help, Chastity fought her way out of her dress while Jackie extracted the wig from atop her head.  
"This thing weighs a lot!" Jackie commented once the wig was clasped in her hands. "How do you stand it?"  
"Trust me, my neck feels a lot better now," came Chastity's voice from the depths of her dress. Then she appeared out the back end, flushed with exertion and sweat but already feeling much cooler.

Her skin was covered with a sheen of sweat from the ferocious sun, her hair a little damp, but Jackie still couldn't take her eyes off of her. Chastity was beautiful - without the dress, it was possible to make out all the curves and contours of her lithe body, her low-cut undergarment leaving little to the imagination. Jackie found herself smiling even wider than she thought possible. Chastity ran her fingers through her hair and vigorously rubbed her face to remove the last residues of makeup; after a moment all of the powder and lipstick had been smudged into oblivion and Chastity was, for the first time in a long time, wearing no makeup and very little else in the presence of a potential swain.  
"How do I look?" she asked shyly, a little self-conscious once she realised how much Jackie was staring.  
"Beautiful," came the instant reply, accompanied by a flirtatious wink. Chastity found herself blushing for all the best reasons.  
"So, now what?" she asked, changing the subject even as she walked closer to Jackie and wound a dainty hand around her waist. Jackie could smell the ghost of perfume on Chastity's bare skin.  
"Well, we're headed for the Île des Violettes," she replied. "Judging from how long we've been going for..." She checked her compass. The needle was pointing steadfastly eastwards. "... I'd say we have only a few hours left until it's in sight."  
Jackie's words stirred even more excitement in Chastity's stomach. They were only a short while away from their destination, which would be the very first time Chastity had set foot on foreign soil. It was a big day for firsts; escaping from her mundane life, getting revenge on Mercer, sailing a ship and - best of all - obtaining her first lover. She turned and smiled before pressing her saccharine lips against Jackie's own, closing her eyes and savouring the sensation. Jackie smelled of pure freedom - sea salt and fresh air with a hint of subtle sweetness. Standing there, held in Jackie's strong yet gentle arms, Chastity felt truly safe for the first time.

The sun had set by the time the ship neared the island. Unable to see the island or what secrets it held in the darkness, Chastity and Jackie made the joint decision to remain on La Bella Luna overnight before beginning their island exploration come sunrise. Not tired quite yet, Chastity stood with her elbows resting on the ship's bannister, gazing out across the moonlit ocean. The soft lapping of waves against the ship's side along with the dappled opalescence dancing across the surface of the obsidian water made her feel calm and at home, the soft breeze ghosting on her skin like a lover's caress. She had come from a place of silks and swapped it for a weather-beaten ship, a vast expanse of water and endless possibilities. Jackie walked up behind her and slipped her arms around her waist, resting her chin in the cleft of Beckett's shoulder.  
"It's gorgeous, isn't it," she whispered, perfectly at peace. Chastity murmured her agreement before turning away to make her way towards the steps that led down into the depths of the ship. She looked back and held out a hand for Jackie to take, who did exactly that, following her down and out of the moonlight. The interior of the ship was cool but bathed in a warm yellow light from the lit lanterns hung at intervals down the winding hallways. A few moments of walking in comfortable silence passed by before Chastity pushed open the door to one of the ship's better bedrooms.  
"This is me," she said, her tone light but holding a provocative undertone. Even though this part of the ship was very dim, Jackie could still see the light blush creeping up Chastity's neck to settle on her cheeks like rose dust; the sheen of moisture on her slightly parted lips. Jackie swallowed and looked away.  
"Well," she said quietly, "I'll go to my room and... I'll see you in the morning."  
Jackie leaned forwards to kiss Chastity chastely, sensing the disappointment of the paler girl, but willed herself to have some self control - at least for the first night. They parted ways in quiet understanding and went to their respective rooms, excited for what the next day could hold.

Chastity was awoken from a deep, dreamless sleep by the sound of her door opening. Too tired to roll over and see who it was, she elected to simply listen. She heard soft footsteps approaching her bed before her duvet rustled and someone got into bed beside her.  
"Sorry, doll," whispered Jackie, "I couldn't resist."  
Chastity smiled sleepily as she felt Jackie's toned arms wrap around her midriff, pulling her closer. She began to drift off to sleep again, held tightly in those tender arms, feeling Jackie's breath on the back of her neck and the warmth of the other girl's body beside her. She dreamt of Jackie's kisses that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> out of the gaying pan into the gayer


	7. Oh Darling, Let's Be Adventurers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is possibly the gayest yet. bone app the teeth

Soft golden light streamed through the porthole, illuminating the specs of dust dancing wildly in the room while the exotic sound of birdsong flooded the air. Slowly, Chastity's eyes fluttered open and closed several times, her long curled eyelashes casting shadows across her fair skin as she gradually came to. She let out a subdued sigh as she turned over to be greeted by her lover's sleeping form, giggling under her breath at the trail of dribble leaving Jackie's parted lips. Chastity reached forward and brushed a stray dreadlock from Jackie's face and lingered for a moment as she admired her furrowed brow, as though she was deep in thought even while asleep. Jackie's sheer ivory blouse was teasingly unbuttoned down to the middle of her breasts, which rose and fell rhythmically with each long breath. An elaborate tattoo of a bird peaked out from behind the fabric, black wings extending across her right collar bone. Chastity traced her fingers gently over the ink, her eyes wide and mouth ever so slightly agape in a state of complete awe at having never seen anything so beautiful before. 

"Mmm. Mornin' Miss Beckett," Jackie croaked out, voice hoarse from lack of use while she slept.  
"Oh, I'm terribly sorry- I didn't mean to wake you!" Beckett stammered and she reeled her hand in as though she had just been scolded by hot tea. A deep rosy flush spread across Beckett's cheeks and Jackie noted how despite this, her delicate freckles still stood out.  
"Don't fret sweetheart- waking up to your pretty face is somethin' I wouldn't want to miss." Jackie's flirtatious tone and the way she worried her bottom lip with her teeth made Chastity's heart skip a beat. With a yawn and a stretch, Jackie rolled over and sat up before jumping off the bed, her feet hitting the wooden floor with a thud. She slipped out of her blouse and trousers, kicking them across the floor in a strangely suave way before gathering them up in her arms and sauntering over to the doorframe. Chastity studied the interlaced pattern of raised scars on Jackie's back- some old and covered by a map of maritime tattoos, some new and angry against her brown skin. She trailed her eyes down and took in the feminine curves of Jackie's body, usually concealed by her baggy boyish clothing, her gaze remaining fixed on her muscular backside until Jackie interrupted Chastity's barrage of impure thoughts.  
"Sorry to stop the show darlin', but I best be dressing myself if we are to quench our thirst for some adventuring, non?"  
She offered Beckett a salacious wink over her shoulder before turning away and walking out of the door.

Chastity sat on the bed, savouring her memories of the risqué show she'd been given. Then she frowned, realising that apart from her blue dress, she had nothing to wear. A huge frock complete with corset and petticoats weren't exactly suitable for island exploring, either. She stood and made her way down the narrow hallway, knocking on Jackie's room door.  
"Jackie?" she called. "I was about to get dressed and-"  
The door swung open. Jackie was wearing only her underwear and a pair of slacks, a lazy smile on her face. Her dreadlocks were pulled back into a thick fishtail braid.  
"You realised you'd either have to go buck naked or with your fancy gown?" she quipped, her head tilted upwards as her eyes scanned Chastity's scantily clad body.  
"Yeah," Chastity responded sheepishly. "But you didn't exactly come with luggage yourself."  
"Nope, just the clothes on my back, a couple coins in my pocket, and an emergency bottle of rum."  
Jackie held out a palmful of a few pennies and a dusty bottle of the prized pirate drink. Chastity wrinkled her nose at the sight of the musty liquid.  
"Is that safe to drink?" she asked, dubious.  
"Rum's always safe to drink, Ma chère Chasteté," she said, her tone languid but with an edge. Rum was not to be taken lightly.  
"Okay, okay," Chastity agreed with a grin. "But do you actually have something for me to wear?"  
"Here's the deal," Jackie said instead of answering Chastity's question. She marched through to Beckett's quarters, the pale girl following her curiously, and stopped by the dress draped over a chair. She plucked at the skirts then turned to Chastity.  
"Are you willing to return to your father?" she asked seriously.  
"Never," Chastity said, grimacing.  
"Then you won't mind if I..." Jackie trailed off and took a tight grip of the fabric before tugging with all her might. With the almighty rip of many layers of fabric being torn in one motion, Jackie tore the skirts of the dress so they were a third of the length. She removed the petticoats and disposed of the sleeves before holding up Beckett's somewhat worse-for-wear new dress.

"Here," she said, thrusting it into Chastity's arms. "Try this."  
Chastity slipped on the remains of the gown and was glad to feel a lot less suffocated in it for once. She gave an experimental twirl but, still not quite having found her sea legs yet, stumbled and fell back against Jackie. Jackie caught her easily and laughed, her hot breath hitting the side of Chastity's face and making her shiver.  
"Careful there," Jackie said, amused, helping Chastity stand properly. "Is it good?"  
"It's perfect!" Chastity exclaimed animatedly. She had never thought wearing something so ragged could feel so good, but it was like she had finally said goodbye to her old, aristocratic life.  
"Good," Jackie smiled. "I think it's time we started our expedition to the island, oui?"

Jackie shrugged her blouse back on, half-heartedly tucking one of the tails in before wrapping a claret red scarf around her waist. She tucked a cutlass underneath the mottled faux-silk fabric and Chastity raised her eyebrows.  
"You never know what lies ahead of us, mon petit chou," Jackie explained casually in a way that washed away all of Beckett's doubts.  
"Are you ready?" Jackie asked, a thrilled grin spread across her face. Beckett nodded and grabbed a revolver off a plaque on the wall, instantly regretting the decision as it slipped from her grasp and landed dangerously close to her foot.  
"That was heavier than I thought it would be!" she gasped, her cheeks burning with embarrassment when she saw the amusement on Jackie's face.  
"It's alright, doll," Jackie said, the smile obvious in her voice. "We've all been there."  
Chastity heaved up the heavy pistol and stuffed it into the sash around her waist. It made her feel considerably heavier but, at the same time, safer - even though Jackie was there to protect her.  
"Shall we go then?" Chastity said brightly, trying not to skip on the spot with excitement.  
"Allons-y!" Jackie replied, grabbing Chastity by the hand and racing out of the room. They burst onto the deck, Beckett raising a hand to shield her eyes against the dazzling morning sunlight, her eyes quickly adjusting. She gazed over the crystalline water with amazement, barely able to take in the sight. The shore of the Île des Violettes was only a few hundred yards away, the thick green foliage shining just past the shimmering golden sands.

"How will we get there?" Chastity asked, breathless with wonder, her eyes sparkling with reverence. Jackie giggled at the sight of the once-aristocratic girl literally jumping on the spot.  
"We're taking that," she replied, pointing across the deck where a rowboat was suspended over the ocean. Chastity ran to it, almost tripping over her own feet. She spun to face Jackie.  
"Come on, lets go already!" she shrieked, beckoning wildly. Jackie laughed again and followed. Their combined effort of tugging at the ropes soon had the jolly boat in the water, dipping and rolling on top of the waves. Jackie dropped down neatly and landed steadily in the centre of the boat. She looked up and grinned at Chastity, waving her arms.  
"Come on down!" she called. Chastity nervously leaned over the ship's railings, suddenly apprehensive once she saw how far down the boat was. Then she heard Jackie say,  
"I'll catch you!"  
Steeling herself, Beckett leapt from the deck, screaming with joy as she went into free fall, before she landed solidly in Jackie's arms. She breathed quickly and shallowly with elation, the salty ocean spray making her bare skin tingle.  
"Told you I would catch you," Jackie said with a broad smile. Chastity kissed her cheek in thanks before they each took an oar and rowed with all their might to the island. It took longer than expected, what with Chastity constantly standing to look at all the types of fish swimming beneath them, before they finally heard the hiss of sand under the rowboat's prow. Chastity scrambled from the boat, followed closely by Jackie. They both breathed a sigh of awe as they felt hot, fine sand underfoot and smelled the scent of sweet fruit from the trees. Jackie stared into the depths of the island, every inch of her being ready to explore. She linked her arm through Chastity's.  
"Viens avec moi!" she said. Chastity nodded with a grin and they set off, beginning their journey into the depths of the Île des Violettes.


	8. The Bride With Violets In Her Lap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is so gay i was pronounced legally dead for two minutes after re-reading it. this chapter title is from one of sapphos poems to really up the gay factor

Hand in hand, Jackie and Chastity ran through the damp, sun-baked sand, the froth of the tide occasionally catching up to them and kissing their heels until they finally hit dry land. The intoxicating smell of blossom and fruit grew even stronger as the two girls, giddy with joy, approached a thick cluster of trees which stood proud where the sand became grass. Jackie watched in silent adoration as Chastity's eyes widened and she ran to a tree, gently dragging her along. Chastity rocked forward on her tiptoes and outstretched her slender arm to pluck a small orange fruit from the tree, the dusting of freckles on her shoulders like the stars in the night sky.  
She bit into its fuzzy flesh and moaned in delight, wiping the juices that trickled from her mouth and down onto her chin with the back of her hand.  
"Jackie, try one!" Beckett all but shouted as she cradled a collection of fruits in the fabric of her skirt. "These are apricots! I read about them in my floriography book! The Chinese believe them to represent female sexuality and beauty, you know," Chastity explained, a passionate fire burning in her stomach as she shot Jackie a sly, suggestive smile. Jackie's heart fluttered at the provocative undertones but she remained calm, a voice nagging in the back of her mind that she didn't know who could be watching them. She cleared her throat, attempting to ignore the heat rising to the surface of her skin, and moved on to a different tree - one with strange fanned out leaves and bulbous green fruit. 

"What are these ones called? I've thrown 'em at people but never tried to eat one before." The genuine curiosity laced in Jackie's voice made Beckett giggle softly, which only grew louder when Jackie bit straight into the fruit, only to spit it out on the ground in disgust, tongue out in an endearing grimace.  
"Those are figs. My father was once presented a box of them as a gift from some wealthy merchant. I stole two while he slept one night - one for me and one for Hettie! When he found out he was so furious, his face was as red as a tomato! Mind you, I'm not sure it was worth it, they're rather an acquired taste if you ask me," Chastity rambled on, mirroring Jackie's expression of revulsion as she remembered the texture of the numerous pips on her tongue and the small fruit's strange bitterness.  
"They're very popular in the East, though," she trailed off, wondering how anyone could stomach the things. Jackie nodded in a knowing agreement before walking to the next tree, its branches bearing the most delicious gift: a multitude of red berries, connected into perfect pairs by small stalks.  
"You must know what this one is, non?" Jackie asked, feigning a look of horror as Beckett shook her head from side to side and looked down at the ground, clearly embarrassed by her lack of knowledge.  
"Why, this is a cherry, ma chérie," the taller girl explained with a wink, pleased with her witty play on words. Jackie plucked a cherry from the tree and brought it to her mouth, suggestively sucking the deep red flesh from the stone then licking her lips, all while maintaining unbroken eye contact with Beckett.  
"Here, eat one," Jackie said, holding out the remaining cherry, the beginnings of a roguish smirk tugging at the corners of her mouth. Beckett was completely enamoured by the taste of the cherry, its harmonious combination of sweet and sour notes causing her eyes to close in bliss as a sigh escaped her lips.  
"Come on, let's go further!" Jackie instructed, unable to contain her eagerness to explore any longer as she took hold of Beckett's hand once again and ran deeper into the thicket.

They raced through the undergrowth, their excited footfalls muffled by the thick layer of moss and foliage underfoot. Chastity found herself laughing breathlessly with joy, barely able to keep her legs moving at such a fast pace, but the adrenaline pumping through her body kept her hot on Jackie's heels. They burst out of the trees and suddenly there was no ground beneath Beckett's feet and she was falling through the air, screaming with a mix of delight and fear. She turned her head against the rushing wind and saw a cliff edge that she and Jackie had dropped off, having not noticed it in their excitement. Chastity spun in the air and saw Jackie falling beside her and, at that moment, she felt a jolt of panic as she realised that she had no idea what was below her. The fall felt like an eternity but couldn't have been more than a few seconds as Chastity didn't even have time to look down before she heard an almighty splash and found herself enveloped with tepid water. Holding her breath, she opened her eyes to see Jackie submerged in the crystal-clear water beside her, her cheeks comically billowed out in an attempt to retain what air was left in her lungs. The two girls kicked their legs hard until they broke the water's surface, paddling to shore and collapsing there, both wheezing as they fought to get their breath back while in fits of hysterical laughter. Sitting up and wiping her eyes, Chastity could see that they had landed in some sort of freshwater lagoon, complete with lush clover at the water's edge and a few silver fish darting erratically in the shallows.  
"What is this place?" Jackie asked nobody in particular, standing with her feet submerged in the warm water, her hands busy wringing out her clothes. Chastity giggled and started to do the same.  
"I think this is some sort of cove," she guessed, looking at their surroundings. The bank they were stood on was steep and she couldn't see over the top. The water disappeared in a tunnel under the cliff. Looking up, the edge of the forest felt like it was miles away, fresh fruit still hanging tantalizingly off the outermost branches. Jackie stood on one leg to retrieve a pebble from her shoe.  
"What's over the bank?" she asked, pointing to the top of the sandy peak.  
"I'm going to go see," Chastity announced with a confident grin as she started to clamber up the sand, hearing Jackie's snorts from behind her as she continually slid back down to the bottom. Finally, sweating with exertion, she pulled herself to the top, and was abruptly rendered speechless at what she saw.

As far as she could see, bright purple flowers grew in abundance, their diaphanous petals whispering and waving in the light breeze. It was the most breathtaking, stunning sight Chastity had ever laid her eyes upon.  
"What? What is it?" Jackie called from down by the water, but Chastity couldn't find the words to reply. She beckoned to Jackie without drawing her gaze away from the field of blooms. Jackie climbed to the top beside her and gasped when she saw what had Chastity so dumbstruck.  
"I see why they call this the Île des Violettes," she breathed, slipping her hand through Beckett's and squeezing it. Then she shrieked as Chastity yanked her forwards, the pair running through the field, the flower heads caressing their ankles and calves like kisses. Jackie grabbed Chastity in a hug and they fell, rolling over and over in the violets before coming to a stop, Jackie over Chastity with her hands either side of her head. The melodious fragrance of the violets was almost overwhelming and their pollen flecked Chastity's cheeks alongside her freckles, her eyelashes each dotted with more specks of pollen. They stayed like that for a long moment, looking into each other's eyes, before Jackie leaned down and kissed Chastity softly. Drawing her head back, she saw that a light blush now dusted Chastity's cheeks, the pink contrasting with her pale skin, brown freckles and the yellow pollen.  
"You're beautiful," Jackie whispered before leaning down to kiss Chastity again. They lay there for some time, kissing one another sweetly, the flowers framing their intimacy with a deep purple flush. The breeze tickled Jackie's bare skin and she rolled off Chastity to lie beside her, their fingers interlaced tenderly.  
"I love you," Chastity said softly, tasting the devotion on her tongue and savouring it, knowing that she would never feel the same about anyone else.  
"I love you too, ma chérie," Jackie responded, leaning over and kissing Chastity again, holding her tight so as to hold onto their love forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im deceased


	9. The Chapel In The Woods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gay

Chastity took her time to wake up, her body stirring lethargically as her eyelashes fluttered against the bright sun. She and Jackie had decided to nap right there in the violet field, the purple petals tickling their entwined limbs, golden pollen sprinkled across their bare skin. Jackie was asleep with a peaceful smile, much differently to her slight frown on the ship the night before. Chastity stretched and extracted herself from Jackie's slack grip, walking quietly through the flower plain, combing her fingers through her hair and giggling as she found a whole violet stuck there. She delicately slipped the flower into a fold of her dress as she stepped up onto a stone ridge at the edge of the field. Like at the edge of the forest, the plain dropped off in a sandy cliff to meet the sparkling waters of a bay. Chastity breathed out a deep, satisfied sigh, closing her eyes in sun-kissed bliss. Then she heard a distant splash and opened them again. All she could see was a vague ripple on the surface of the water, a few dozen yards away from the shore. There was another splash and a bright flash of colour. Squinting hard, Chastity almost choked with excitement as the splashed intensified and she realised what was happening.  
"Jackie! Jackie, come see!" she all but screamed over her shoulder, hearing a flurry of rustling as Jackie leapt to her feet and rushed to her side.  
"What is it?" Jackie said, mirroring what she had said when Chastity had come across the violets. She gasped as her eyes connected with the sight before her.

A shoal of flying fish were leaping in and out of the ocean, their fins flapping and scales glittering in the sunlight. The sight was stunningly beautiful and full of wonder, both girls breathless with awe as the group of fish moved further away, never losing their momentum.  
"That was amazing!" Chastity cried, throwing her arms into the air. Her movement overbalanced her, however, and she tumbled off the edge of the rocky dune, rolling down the sandy slope and coming to a stop at the bottom amid shrieks of laughter. Jackie stumbled her own way down, clutching her sides as she almost fell herself, doubled over with laughter.  
"You're so clumsy!" Jackie giggled, helping a sand-covered Chastity to her feet.  
"Not clumsy enough to have lost this," Chastity retorted, taking out the somehow-intact violet from her pocket and threading it through Jackie's hair. She kissed the taller girl softly before darting away across the sand, her feet kicking up chunks of wet sand as she ran through the surf. Shaking her head but laughing, Jackie joined her and they sprinted through the shallows, both of them getting well and truly drenched but having the most fun of their lives.

For hours, Chastity and Jackie explored the depths of the island, moving inland from the bay to explore a thick pine forest. The sun began to set slowly below the horizon, beams of warm orange light trickling between the branches of the trees. Chastity sighed contentedly, the snug fit of her hand in Jackie's own. Although they were essentially wandering aimlessly through unfamiliar territory, Chastity realised she had never felt more at home than she did by Jackie's side and she couldn't suppress the grin that spread across her face. Just then, she spotted something out of the corner of her eye which disrupted her train of thought. Each side of the small stream they had been walking alongside lay two expertly cleaned deer skulls decorated with all sorts of wildflowers, the white bone glinting in the dwindling daylight. Her intrigue piqued, Chastity crouched down in order to closer inspect the skulls, her eyes narrowed in a thoughtful squint. As she looked, she noticed that the stream was lined by lit candles evenly spaced on each side, their flames dancing and flickering in the welcome evening breeze.   
"Why would someone take so much care in arranging these all the way out here?" Jackie pondered aloud, her brow furrowed as she held her chin between her thumb and index finger. With that, Beckett jumped up and dusted down her tattered dress, wiping some mud from her palms onto the distressed fabric.   
"Let's find out! If we follow the stream we are bound to find something at some point!" Chastity exclaimed, slipping her hand back into the comfort of Jackie's, swinging their arms in unison as they walked together. 

Eventually the two girls reached a clearing in the woods. Directly in the centre of the circular glade stood a small yet impressive chapel. It's wooden panels and the carved goddess that adorned the apex of the gabled roof gave a natural feel to the building which made it look so at home in the middle of the forest. In total, five stained glass windows which depicted fields of violets decorated the walls of the chapel, the rich Tyrian purples and ochre yellows glowing against the candlelight. The area seemed to be alive with the sounds of nature- the evening song of birds filling the air, accompanied by the symphonious chirping of crickets.   
"Good Lord..." Beckett whispered, awe layered so thick in her voice as her eyes widened- taking in the majesty of their surroundings before wriggling her way under Jackie's arm.

The two girls crept towards the chapel, their cautious steps muffled by the moss carpeting the floor of the glade. Up close, the chapel was even more impressive; intricate carvings of flowers and wildlife lightly etched into the wooden panels. The statuesque goddess perched at the topmost of the small building exuded power yet beauty, her finely carved features holding a serene expression. Jackie stepped up to the door, Chastity's hand carefully gripping one of her own. She raised her free hand and knocked softly on the chapel door. The sound echoed around the clearing and a few birds took flight in surprise, their brilliantly colourful plumage flashing like refracted light through a diamond.  
"Looks like there's nobody here," Jackie murmured, half to herself and half to Beckett.  
"Shall we have a look around?" Chastity suggested and they began a slow circuit around the chapel, Chastity's mouth hanging open as she drew closer to the stained glass windows. Each pane was an eclectic yet irrefutably beautiful mix of colours, the fields of violets causing Chastity's lips to curve up in a smile as she remembered their sweet pollen and ticklish petals. The rest of the short exploration around the chapel culminated with Jackie and Chastity longing to see the interior of it.  
"I want to have a look inside," Chastity said wistfully. "Is it locked?"  
"You want to break in?" Jackie said with a raised eyebrow.  
"No, of course not!" Chastity responded indignantly. "We won't make a mess, so if it's unlocked, surely we can have a quick peek?"  
"Sure," Jackie said with a shrug and a smile. She tentatively tried the door handle and the door swung open with a quiet creak, revealing the muted inside of the chapel. Jackie entered, followed closely by Chastity, both of them once more speechless with wonder.

A long, deep purple carpet stretched from the entrance to the altar. The altar stood at the far end of the room, a deer skull like the two by the stream adorning its front, garlands of neatly linked flowers hanging off the antlers. There were half a dozen narrow, wooden pews set at intervals on either side of the purple carpet, small ledges on the back of each one holding tiny books bound in leather. Flowers were strewn around the room along with candles, casting a warm glow throughout. The setting sun shining through the stained glass cast glowing rainbows across the floor, golden dust glittering like stars in the still air.  
"I can't believe how beautiful it is," Chastity breathed, her eyes alight with wonder as she and Jackie took in the sight before them.  
"I've been here all my life and I still can't believe it either," came a voice from behind them. Chastity and Jackie spun around to see that a small group of women had entered the chapel behind them; so occupied by the sight Chastity and Jackie had been, neither of them had noticed the new presence.  
"Oh! I'm sorry!" Chastity said quickly. "I hope we're not trespassing!"  
"Don't worry," the woman at the front of the group answered with a smile, "I understand the allure of this place."  
Their initial shock over, Chastity and Jackie were able to get a closer look at the women. They all wore outfits made of a silk-like fabric and gauzy sashes, the bright colours of their attire contrasting with the deep olive hues of their skin. Flowers were threaded through their hair and their faces were flecked with smart rings of freckles.  
"I am Anthia," the woman said, her eyes flickering down to see the clasped hands of the girls before her. "I see you are in good relations with one another."  
"We are," Jackie said with a grin, shooting an adoring look at the paler girl beside her, who returned it with a broad smile.  
"Seeing as you are," Anthia continued, "... would you like to have a ceremony of unity?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gayer


End file.
